marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jericho Drumm (Earth-616)
; formerly ally of the New Avengers, Mighty Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., , partner of Doctor Strange | Relatives = Daniel Drumm (brother deceased), Matilda Drumm (aunt), Collette Drumm (niece) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Schaefer Theater, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Infinite Avengers Mansion; Hounfour, Port-au-Prince, Haiti | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 220 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (with white streak) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Haitian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Psychologist; Houngan (voodoo priest); current Sorcerer Supreme of his planet and likely reality as successor to Doctor Strange | Education = Psychology degree | Origin = Drumm is the Supreme Houngan a powerful practitioner of Voodoo. | PlaceOfBirth = Port-au-Prince, Haiti | Creators = Len Wein; Gene Colan | First = Strange Tales #169 | Quotation = I am not the Sorcerer Supreme you are accustomed to matching. I am -- Doctor Voodoo! The Gunner of God -- when I roar the Earth trembles! | Speaker = Doctor Voodoo | QuoteSource = Doctor Voodoo: Avenger of the Supernatural Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early life Jericho returned to his native of Port-au-Prince, Haiti after twelve years of education and practice in the United States. His brother Daniel Drumm had become the local Houngan, but was dying from the spell of a rival bokor who claimed he served the evil serpent god Damballah. Before he died, Daniel made his brother vow to visit Papa Jambo, who had instructed Daniel in the arts of a Houngan. Brother Voodoo After only a few weeks Jericho had reached a proficiency in voodoo even greater than his brother's. To further increase his power, Papa Jambo performed a rite that summoned Daniel Drumm's spirit back from the dead and joined it with Jericho's own. With his successor being found and ready to take his place, Papa Jambo died. Calling himself Brother Voodoo, Jericho defeated the cult and has proven himself the supreme Houngan of Haiti. He learned that it was not the true Damballah responsible, but a creation of the Elder God Set. Brother Voodoo investigated A.I.M.'s attempt to create a form of Zombies and has fought rival voodoo practitioner posing as Baron Samedi. Loralee Tate was kidnapped by the Cult of the Dark Lord to be used as a sacrifice in order to rejuvenate the cult leader's mother, Mama Limbo. She was rescued by Brother Voodoo . Afterwards, her father, a high ranking police officer, forbade her any further contact with Brother Voodoo, fearing that he was having a bad influence on her Spider-Man He teamed up with Spider-Man to battle Moondog the Malicious a member of the Loa working together they bahished him before he could kill Gail Paris. Dracula In Brazil, he helped Frank Drake battle Dracula. He also helped Drake get over his self doubt and inspired him to continue his quest to destroy Dracula. Werewolf by Night He later helped the Werewolf by Night deal with Doctor Glitternight. He used a spell that allowed his brother Daniel's spirit to control the actions of the werewolf. They battled hordes of Zombies, so they could enter the Black Egg, which was the source of Glitternight's power. Daniel was given for in the egg and helped his brother in battle working together to defeat Glitternight. After the battle his brother returned to his spirit form. The Thing He teamed up with the Thing of the Fantastic Four. They worked together to find kidnapped members of the black community. The mystery lead them to Uganda where they had to fight Voodoo priest; W'Sulli, who was using a vampire to do his bidding. He was working with Kinji Obatu they took down both of the criminals and freed the prisoners. Damballah's Wangal Brother Voodoo eventually succumbed to the lure of power that Damballah's wangal represented. Upon Jericho's wearing it, the god Damballah took over Daniel's soul, burned down the mansion, and apparently slew Bambu. He traveled to New York City to attempt to take over the mind and body of Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange, who eventually freed Brother Voodoo of Damballah's influence and re-confined the evil god to the wangal. Contest of Champions Drumm was one of the many heroes recruited in the Contest of Champions. Moon Knight Moon Knight came to Haiti and they teamed up to take down Grand Bois who was raising a Zombie army. Drumm was later attacked by Doctor Friday and turned into a mindless Zombe. Moon Knight was able to free his mind and together took down the Haitian crimelord. After Marie Le Veau used the Vampiric Verses, Brother Voodoo was forced to summon a zombie army to assist Doctor Strange, Clea, Rintrah, and Morbius. Although they were able to defeat the vampires, the zombies then had to be destroyed to be at peace. Losing Loralee Drumm was desperate to get Loralee Tate back and tries to use magic to make her fall in love with him. Realizing this was a lie the two ended their relationship. Daredevil He helped Daredevil when Calypso turned him into a living zombie and he has to fight to get out from under her control. Morbius Drumm officiated at Morbius, the Living Vampire's funeral. Lilith Drake Lilith Drake asked Drumm to help her with her increased cravings for blood since the return of vampires. He did so, making her promise to assist him later on. Ghost Rider Brother Voodoo sensed that the Scarecrow was making zombies. John Blaze and Ghost Rider were angered that the Scarecrow had taken the body of Barbara Ketch. Along with Lilith they battled him. However, blood from the respective packs of animals Lilith summoned and the crows from the Scarecrow made Lilith go crazy again. She left the group, but Scarecrow was eventually stopped by Drumm and the others. Blade Deacon Frost teamed up with Marie Laveau to take over mafia crime in New Orleans as a staging area for greater conquests. Deacon captured Blade, Hannibal King, and Brother Voodoo to establish his rep among the undead in a power grab. The heroes free themselves from the trap and Blade battles Deacon Frost to a stalemate. Deacon escaped, and Blade vows to hunt him down. Heroes for Hire Brother Voodoo was called in to help revive Iron Fist, who had spent his life-force saving Luke Cage. Black Panther He also assisted Black Panther and Moon Knight after Killmonger was resurrected and T'Challa found himself attacked by Nightmare. Gambit Jericho developed a sense of protectiveness about New Orleans, eagerly identifying himself as its local super hero. Jericho cautiously observed the plots involving the mystic Inficio Aquilus, the first tarot card deck, and later helped the X-Man Gambit against a zombie army raised by Antoinelle Arcenaux. Civil War He later became involved with the supernatural "Howling Commandos" operation of the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D., and registered with the government in accordance with the Superhuman Registration Act. Skrulls At some point Brother Voodoo was replaced by a Skrull. While Black Panther was fighting Erik Killmonger, the Skrull Brother Voodoo revealed himself when he attempted to kill Cannibal, whom he deemed to be a threat. However, the two killed each other in the struggle and the discovery of "Brother Voodoo's" true form revealed the Skrull invasion to the Black Panther, allowing him time to prepare. Deadpool He sent a reluctant Deadpool into T-Ray's soul to convince him to come back to life. Drumm helped the Hulk, Sentry, Ms. Marvel, and Moon Knight fight a Wendigo invasion in Las Vegas at the time She-Hulk and the other female superheroes were fighting the Red Hulk. ... Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto appeared to Jericho through his Eye. The Eye left Strange after magically showing him and the New Avengers nearly thirty-candidates who would possibly replace Strange, reaching Voodoo. Because he possessed the Eye, along with Strange's former garb, Drumm became the new Sorcerer Supreme of Earth-616. The possession of the Eye indicated that Jericho possesses a pure heart and a clean soul. Drumm appeared in New Orleans to intervene in the desperate battle between Dormammu and The Hood against Doctor Strange with the New Avengers. Divas He helped Patsy Walker, Monica Rambeau, Felicia Hardy and Angelica Jones when they teamed up to fight crime. Avenger of the Supernatural Marinette-Bwa-Chech a "petro loa" escaped the Bondye and inhabited the body of a man who sought help at a New Orleans medical clinic to ambush and attack Drumm. Zombieverse He offered Deadpool help in getting Headpool back to the Zombieverse and opened a mystical portal for to get there. Hypermind He battled a villain known as Hypermind. Doomwar He was one of the many heroes who battle Doctor Doom during Doomwar. Agamotto When Agamotto was cast out of the Vishanti and had most of his powers stripped from him, he attacked the New Avengers in order to reclaim the Eye of Agamotto from Doctor Voodoo as it was the only artifact that could defeat him. Jericho used the Eye to defeat Agamotto, but the Eye was destroyed and his life was lost in the process. Chaos War He was one of the many heroes who battled the Chaos King Resurrection When the Scarlet Witch was affected by an inversion spell which altered her moral axis, she set out to murder Doctor Doom for the manipulations she was victim of. In order to stop her, Doctor Doom made a faustian pact with a demigod to resurrect Doctor Voodoo, as he and his brother Daniel were the only ones capable of possessing Wanda in order to make her "cooperate" in the conjuration of a reinversion spell. Uncanny Avengers In the wake of the conflict, Doctor Voodoo joined the Avengers Unity Division. He continued with the Avengers Unity Division on a few missions. | Powers = * Voodoo: Brother Voodoo is a master of Voodoo Magic. As a Houngan, he uses it as a form of order or white magic. **'Pyrokinesis:' He can become immune to fire by entering a trance. While entranced his body will not burn and he will not feel the heat. Jericho can control fire and his skin becomes impervious to burning. ** Smoke Manipulation: Brother Voodoo is able to create a form of smoke or vapors that conceal his location. This smoke is accompanied by the sound of voodoo drums. The constant beat of the drums can disorient or unnerve an opponent. He can see through the smoke he forms, and possibly through other smoke created by magical means. ** Hypnosis: Brother Voodoo has a form of hypnotism. It is not very effective on humans; the more intelligent a being is the more strongly they can resist his control. However, it does work well on animals. It can also be used on plants and vegetation, but their lack of mobility makes their usefulness limited. The subject must be alive, and he can only concentrate on one being at a time. **'Spirit Possession:' Jericho can call upon Daniel Drumm's spirit. Daniel can either enter Jericho's body to augment him physically, or he can be used to possess another being. The person becomes a virtual slave as long as he or she is alive or does not already have another foreign spirit within their body. When Daniel's spirit leaves the body, the person affected generally feels nauseous. **'Speaker to the Gods or Loa:' Jericho can speak to the Loas. **'Magic Immunity:' Jericho is immune to harmful magic. **'Magic Manipulation:' Jericho can manipulate magical entities. **'Teleportation:' Jericho can use the Evanodor Compatriot Boost Spell to transport him to other dimension. **'Flight:' Jericho can use the Cloak of Levitation to fly at a constant speed. **'Element and Magical Manipulation:' Jericho can manipulate magical and mystical forces, elemental forces at his will. He can also summon mystical creatures to counter-attack magical attacks. * Sorcerer Supreme: Brother Voodoo has gained the high mystical position as Sorcerer Supreme of Earth-616 and its reality (from the spirit of the Ancient One), for years to come, through his experience as the holder of such a role. | Abilities = * Psychologist: Jericho gained a degree in psychology in the United States of America. * Multilingual: Jericho is fluent in both English and French along with his native French Créole. | Strength = * Normally 250 lbs. When merged with Daniel he can lift 500 lbs. His possession of the Eye of Agamotto would seem to indicate his purity of heart. | Weaknesses = * As a mystic, Drumm has been limited to the disciplines of voodoo magic, not the wider world of magic. | Equipment = * Brother Voodoo utilizes a medallion to assist him in harnessing the "Loa." * He also employs a host of voodoo paraphernalia such as "Voodoo Dolls." * As Sorcerer Supreme he has gained access to the Eye of Agamotto (which can project mystical light for a variety of effects, fly, give its user certain mystical perceptions into another's soul, open dimensional portals, and cast a hypnotic gaze) and the Cloak of Levitation (allowing him to fly at 25 miles an hour for indeterminate lengths), as well as Strange's former costume, such as his enchanted sash capable of extending in length, the Orb of Agamotto, and books of knowledge (such as the Book of the Vishanti) that will help him train for his future quests. Drumm also has the right to claim the Wand of Watoomb, according to Doctor Strange, but it is currently lost in another reality. | Transportation = * Flight through the Cloak of Levitation, teleportation. | Weapons = | Notes = Interestingly, Jericho Drumm was shown in the Marvel Tarot as The Hanged Man. | Trivia = Author Fred Hembeck has repeatedly stated that Brother Voodoo is one of his favorite Marvel characters, and often tries to author more stories starring Brother Voodoo. | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Voodoo Category:Camouflage Category:Sorcerer Supreme Category:Flight Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Psychologists Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Aerokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Multilingual